


a spoonful of honey

by sonlali



Series: Cuddling Ficlets [13]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff without Plot, Just Waking Up, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, The Morning After That Night at Stevie's, allusions to sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: patrick wakes up very early the morning after he and davidconnectat stevie's apartment. they're both cuddle monsters uncertain of where they stand with each other this early in their relationship. cuddles, kisses, teasing, and a whole lotta fluff ensue.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Cuddling Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614172
Comments: 48
Kudos: 249





	a spoonful of honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/gifts).



> prompt fill for thegrayness from [this cuddling prompt list.](https://language-of-love.tumblr.com/post/190450918007/cuddling-prompts-send-me-a-and-ill-write-a) thanks for the prompt!
> 
> 9\. Just waking up
> 
> gray, thank you for always supporting my cuddle-related writing endeavors. your enthusiastic support means more than i could ever express. sorry for the enormous delay with filling your cuddle prompt! <3<3

Patrick’s bladder is what wakes him up. He stumbles across the apartment with his eyes still mostly closed, knocking a shoulder against the doorframe and wincing. He’s not sure what time it is, but it feels like he hasn’t slept more than a couple hours. He suppresses a yawn while washing his hands and groans at the slight ache in his jaw. He doesn’t manage to fully blink open his eyes until he has exited the bathroom and is making his way back to the bed, his groggy mind slowly trying to piece together the unfamiliar setting.

Patrick’s eyes land on the bed, his brain finally catching up as he takes in the tuft of messy curls springing from beneath the duvet. _David._ Patrick nearly swoons on the spot, the tips of his ears pinkening even though he knows there is no one present to witness his embarrassing infatuation. Patrick takes a few slow steps closer to Stevie’s bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping figure curled up in the center of the mattress.

Patrick can’t explain why he is so immensely charmed by the way David has curled up into a ball to sleep. He wonders if David has learned to take up less space from years of sleeping in the motel’s tiny twin bed, or maybe — Patrick’s heart clenches painfully as the thought enters his mind — David has forced himself to take up less space in response to criticisms from his past. David has told Patrick before how people often accuse him of being “too much.”

Patrick steps closer to the bed, gazing down at David’s body, relaxed and at peace and so, so beautiful. A shot of anger courses its way through Patrick’s body at the thought of anyone making David feel like he was taking up too much space. He promises himself right now that he will do whatever he can to make sure David knows that he could never be _too much_ for Patrick.

David makes an adorable snuffling sound and burrows further into his nest of blankets. Patrick can only see a mess of fluffy black hair and half of David’s face, his perfect lips parted slightly and dark lashes fanning across his cheeks. _God, he is so beautiful._ Patrick still feels slightly dumbstruck every time he looks at this gorgeous man. He can barely refrain from running his fingers through the silky soft strands of hair falling across David’s forehead, from lightly tracing a fingertip along that exquisitely-stubbled jaw, from pressing his lips to David’s perfect mouth.

He moves forward to rejoin David in bed, intending to take David in his arms and inhale the intoxicating scent of David’s shampoo mingling with the lingering hint of perspiration from last night’s _activities_. He wants to press his mouth to the smooth, sweet skin just below David’s ear, to feel the weight and the warmth of this incredible man’s body against his own. Patrick wants this so badly, but he hesitates just before climbing under the covers, one knee on the mattress, while his other foot stays firmly planted to the floor.

This thing with David — Patrick’s not quite sure what it is yet — is still so new. When introducing Patrick to Jake — _Who did Jake think he was anyway? Kissing Patrick’s… David right in front of him!_ — David had seemed uncertain of what to call Patrick, so they obviously aren’t doing “boyfriend” yet, even though Patrick would love to be David’s boyfriend. Then what exactly does that make them? Maybe David isn’t that serious about Patrick. Maybe this is a casual thing for David. He's made it clear to Patrick that he has had plenty of relationships before where sex had been casual.

Patrick rubs a hand over his head, trying to stop himself from spiraling before the sun has even risen. Last night had been amazing — the sex, obviously, but also the intimacy of sharing a bed with David and seeing him without his armor made from thick sweaters and complicated skirt-pant combinations. David had certainly seemed on board with cuddling as he practically attached himself to Patrick’s side while they drifted to sleep, but that had been in the afterglow of two incredible orgasms apiece. Patrick doesn’t really have experience with casual sex, but he’s heard guys talk about how annoying it is when a girl wants to cuddle all night after sex. That doesn’t really seem applicable here, but David — David is so guarded, so protective of his heart and of his personal bubble. Patrick worries about invading that bubble and scaring David off, of pushing David away with too much intimacy, too fast.

Patrick is about two and a half minutes away from a complete anxiety spiral when he's shaken from his thoughts by a low whine. David’s brows are knitted together and one hand slips out from beneath the covers, patting along the bed beside him where Patrick had been sleeping. Finding the space deserted, David whines again, his lower lip sticking out in a pout so adorable Patrick has to bite his lip to keep from actually _aww_ -ing out loud.

“Paaa- _trick_! Where’d you gooo?” David’s words are slurred from sleep, the vowels elongated in a plaintive cry. He pats at the space again, as if hoping Patrick will have suddenly reappeared.

Patrick lets out a low laugh, finally shaking off his uncertainty to crawl back onto the bed.

“I’m right here, David.” He can’t resist running his fingers through David’s hair, pushing it back from his forehead.

“ _Nnnngh_ ,” David pouts and makes a grabbing motion with his hands. “Why’re you so far? Come baaack.” 

Patrick slides beneath the covers and scoots down onto his back, but David’s eyes abruptly fly open, a panicked expression twisting his features. He shoots up into an upright position and leans backward, arms curling inwards protectively.

“Oh, um, I mean, only– only if you want– I understand if you– Of course, you don’t have to– Space is-is good, so good, and if you—”

Patrick grabs one of David’s frantic, waving hands and squeezes it reassuringly, cutting through his rambling.

“David, David, it’s okay. I actually,” Patrick feels his face flushing and averts his eyes. “I was worried that _you_ wouldn’t want me to go all koala on you.”

“You– _what_?!” David raises an eyebrow.

“You know, like how a koala cuddles with its arms and legs all wrapped around… Never mind, forget I said that.”

David throws his head back in a laugh that shakes his whole body, eyes crinkling and grin stretching from ear to ear.

“So, basically, we were both afraid of being too cuddly?” David asks, when he finally manages to swallow down the last of his laughter. “For the record, I happen to be, uh, really fond of cuddling. You know, if that was something you were interested in.” He looks suddenly rather bashful, a faint tinge of pink spreading across his cheeks.

“David, I always want to be holding you,” Patrick blurts, immediately cringing at himself, but David seems pleased by Patrick’s words. His eyes light up, his mouth sliding to the side in a small, private smile.

“Well, then what are you waiting for?” David raises an eyebrow at Patrick. “Get over here!”

“Big spoon or little spoon?” Patrick grins.

“Little,” David responds immediately. “But, um, I’m easy either way if you’d rather—”

“Roll over, David.” Patrick shuffles up behind David and fits their bodies together, tucking his knees in the bends of David’s, wrapping an arm securely around his middle, and pressing a kiss between David’s shoulder blades. Patrick marvels at the feeling of spooning someone so much taller than him, so much broader than anyone Patrick has been with before.

Patrick is just thinking how he would be content to stay in this position, holding David tightly in his arms, forever, when David lets out a disgruntled huff.

“Something wrong, David?”

“No, it’s just– it’s just that I can’t see you,” David mumbles.

“I thought you liked being the little spoon.” Patrick hides a smile in David’s back.

“I do! I just, ugh, I don’t know.”

Patrick rolls onto his back and tugs David with him, urging David to lay his head on Patrick’s chest. “C’mere. How’s this?”

David curls himself around Patrick, tucking his head under Patrick’s chin and humming contentedly. He swirls a finger along Patrick’s chest, tracing patterns into the t-shirt.

“Better?” Patrick drops a kiss to the top of David’s head.

“Mmhmm.” David throws a leg over one of Patrick’s and releases a long, happy sigh.

Patrick’s eyelids begin to grow heavy, David’s deep, steady breaths soothing Patrick toward sleep. He can hardly believe that this is his life, that he gets to hold this incredible, beautiful, ridiculous man, gets to kiss him, gets to have really mind-blowing sex with him. Patrick flushes at the memory of last night, abruptly feeling much more awake thinking of the heat of David’s mouth marking a burning path down his body, the delicious scrape of David’s stubble across his skin, the hot sparks of desire shooting down his spine with each touch of David’s skilled hands.

Patrick shifts uncomfortably, willing his body to settle down. He forces himself to take a slow, steadying inhalation, breathing deeply through his nose and—

“Mmph, ahh!” Patrick jerks backward, his nose twitching.

“It’s Alexis’ fault!” David shouts, rearing upright. He turns to look at Patrick and blinks several times in confusion; he had obviously been well on his way to falling asleep and looks extremely put out at having been disturbed. “What the fuck?”

David looks rumpled and soft, not unlike a grumpy kitten, and Patrick has to bite his lip in an attempt to suppress the fondness that he knows is radiating from his face right now.

“Sorry, sorry! Your hair tickled my nose and I thought I was going to sneeze.”

“Ugh, ew! If you fucking sneeze in my hair, I swear—” David pats at his unwieldy curls as if to soothe them from the traumatic encounter with Patrick’s nose.

“I would never do such a thing to your hair, David. You have my word.” Patrick reaches for David, tugging him closer.

David rolls his eyes. “Mmkay, well, we’re still switching positions lest my hair disturb your sensitive nose again. You can be little spoon this time.”

“Oh, right, well…” Patrick averts his gaze, feeling his cheeks warm. “It’s just… I wouldn’t be able to see you then.”

“What do you need to see me for?” David scoffs. “We’re just spooning — hopefully without any further interruptions so I can actually get some sleep before we have to open the store.”

“What– David! That’s the exact same reason you gave when you were the little spoon. How is it so unbelievable that I would want to see you too? And also, you and I both know that I will be the one opening the store with you strolling in at 11:00.”

David narrows his eyes at Patrick, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly for several seconds. “Mkay, that’s not even– That’s just– Fine! What if, um, what if we were spoons that faced each other?”

“I don’t know, David. That doesn’t sound like the most effective use of space. You see, when organizing cutlery, you want to—”

“Okay! I don’t even know why I want to see your rude face anyway,” David grumbles.

“Oh, so my face is rude?” Patrick brings a hand to his mouth to cover his smile, attempting to school his features into a serious expression.

“You have a rude mouth!”

“Do I? You seemed to like my rude mouth last night, David.” Patrick shuffles closer to David, blinking innocently.

Seemingly without realizing it, David drifts closer to Patrick until they are sharing a pillow, faces inches apart. Patrick hooks an ankle around one of David’s and rests his hand on David’s hip, thumb slipping under the hem of his shirt to gently stroke across the smooth skin.

“You’re so, so—” David splutters indignantly, poking Patrick in the chest and trying — and failing — to smother a smile twitching his lips upwards. His eyes dart down to Patrick’s mouth, and Patrick leans forward helplessly.

“So what, David?” Patrick breathes against David’s lips.

David huffs out a frustrated breath and surges forward to capture Patrick’s lips in a searing kiss. His hand comes up to cup the back of Patrick’s head, the cool metal of his rings against Patrick’s neck flooding his mind with memories of their first kiss. Except this kiss is a hot, messy clash of teeth and tongues, leaving Patrick dizzy and breathless. He grips David’s hip tightly, pressing their bodies together as close as possible and moaning as white-hot sparks of desire race down his spine.

Without warning, David pulls away, lips still ghosting against Patrick’s as he speaks, his voice a low growl. “So fucking annoying.”

Patrick laughs weakly and rests his forehead against David’s, too out of breath to speak. He smiles as David rubs slow, soothing circles along his back, gently coaxing Patrick’s breathing back to normal. He begins to feel sleepy again, lying here beside David with their limbs tangled together and eyes locked in a silent confession.

 _We have something really special here._ Patrick blinks up at David.

 _I think so, too._ David’s eyes sparkle back.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
